<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrawn: Rejuvenation by Swalublue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301970">Thrawn: Rejuvenation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue'>Swalublue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thrawn: Rejuvenation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>	Luke Skywalker called out with the force feeling it open around him, he could feel the planet rumble beneath his feet. The civil war raged deep in the planet destroying the galaxy’s core. They used to say the Coruscant was the heart of the old Republic, and Alderaan its soul, but that heart was nothing but asunder. Trillions of beings trapped by realtness civil war, the once bustling city destroyed by unmasked years of war. Most of the population lead to the lower levels to avoid the damage the emperials were causing. And the stretch of the dark-side was growing, and the Jedi tried to push it out of his mind. He walked carefully around the Imperial palace that had been planted, and made his ways through it, looking for a turbolift. There was something there that had been calling to him, constantly. “Where are you?” <br/>	The young jedi was keeping his calm, but the call of the force never seemed to cease. Closing his eyes he held out his hand allowing the force to flow through him whatever it was there was a huge dark-side presence. Allowing the force to guide him he reached out searching for secrets within the wall, and moved swiftly through the palace. It had been abandoned by the Imperials; his only worry was dealing with scavengers who would love to take any artifacts they could to sell.  <br/>	“Bingo.” <br/>	It took him twenty minutes of him searching the wall, avoiding fallen debris to find what he was looking for. A hidden turbolift, and he walked inside the lift it was completely empty, and hoped that it still worked. The light flashed on as he stepped inside and on the wall was a control panel and he touched a button. A large creek emerged and the thing flew down floors and he could feel the gravity shift. As it rushed and he struggled to keep himself up, and within minutes the ride ended and he wanted to hurl. Wobbling his way out of the turbolift he walked out into a dark room, with stale air. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, and looked around to what looked to be an abandoned science lab. With all kinds of machines, old computers, and the smell of mold was everywhere. <br/>	He pulled out his com link, “Artoo?” He waited for the droid to respond. It took a moment, but the droid was soon whistling alive. “Ya nice to see you two, now I need you to plug into a terminal, and turn on the lights. I’m in some underground laboratory.” The droid whistled and whirled and disappeared. He left the droid inside the only floor that had survived Imperial bambarment.  <br/>	It took about twenty for the lights to flash on, and Luke was amazed at the equipment. This was the largest lab he had seen with tech, and even a droid. It was deactivated, with a silver color, and had more limbs than a standard protocol droid. Only two of the arms were normal, the rest were dedicated to droids. Luke called out with the force, and he slowly approached a computer trusting in the force. Moving towards it he hit a button, and turned on the computer which still worked, and was clearly being maintained. Reaching out with it he moved swiftly through the files, and was puzzled as it security was in active. “What are you doing?” Luke reactivated his lightsaber and turned towards the droid that had stood in full attention. “Ah Luke Skywlaker my master warned me about you.” <br/>	“Who are you?” <br/>	“I am 11-4D the personal assistance droid to Emperor Palpatine.” Luke kept his grip on his lightsaber, and the droid moved towards the computer. It clicked some keys, and then a hologram appeared of the emperor and Luke growled. <br/>	“It seems my attempt to create a holocron was in vain. And for it I’ve had to move towards a hologram till I finally reach the pinnacle of success. Upon these lost arts. I call this The Book Of Anger; I have learned that Anger and Will, joined together, are all greatest Power. I have learned to meditate Anger and Will clarity and precision, and I have learned to open the hidden reservoirs of Dark Side Power.” Luke was enthralled by the voice, and he could feel the power of the dark-side swelling up as the emperor spoke. <br/>	“I shouldn't watch this.” He told himself, “The power of the darkside is a lie, but I can’t move my head away from it. He was enthralled, and the droid stood silently watching the young jedi as he watched the recordinging. Listening to the emperor even ignoring his com link that was going off, it took about an hour to go through the entire file. And there were more, “Turn it off.” Luke told the droid, and took a deep breath trying to relax his nerves the emperor was dead, but that was terrifying. Even in death the man still sent chills down his spin, and he turned towards the droid. “What was that?” <br/>	“My master's writings he wanted you to see them one day.” The droid said, and Turned looked at the droid studying it. “Now come I have something to show you that you might be interested in Jedi. Something important to you.” The droid began to stroll away, and Luke kept his lightsaber in hand, and followed the droid. What had he gotten himself into?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>